lettres de mon coeur
by shikanta
Summary: méssage pour tout le site
1. Chapter 1

Kikou ! Me revoilà ! Chapitre 1 ! et comme je m'en vais demain, samedi et que je n'est pas eu de réponse bah, je poste ! bonne lecture !

**Lettres de mon cœur**

**Chapitre 1**

Calme…trop calme… pourtant, il y a un monde fou ici…je commences à avoir chaud…trop chaud…ma vue se brouille…je perds mes sens un à un…je ne vois plus…je ne sens rien …je n'entends rien… je n'ais plus aucun goût dans ma bouche… je ne sens plus d'odeur…il faut dire que je n'ais pas sentis d'odeur depuis que je suis là… mais qu'est ce qu'était cet endroit…je suis dans le noir… je retrouve soudain l'ouï… quelqu'un m'appelle…ou … quelque chose… « Vien, vien, vien » me dit il……

**TU VAS TE LEVER OUI !**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ma p'tite sœur était sur moi et avait l'air en colère…

« Mais…qu'est ce que tu fout là, toi ? Demandais- je à ma sœur

- ça fait au moins 15 minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller !

- hum…. Laisse moi dormir….va t'en….

- a non ! Tu m'as promis que tu m'emmènerais voir les beybladeurs de rues !

- Kawori, tu n'as pas l'age…

- et si ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai 12 ans !

- hum…QUOI ? Mais je croyais que…j'ai oublié…désolé ! J'ai pas de cadeaux ! Dis-je honteuse.

- bah, justement, mon cadeau s'est d'aller voir les beybladeurs de rues !

- ……….ok. Mais pas question que tu joues avec eux !

- pourquoi ?

- parce que, en les connaissants, c'est ta toupie qui va finir à la poubelle !

- bah, je prends la tienne !

- pas question !

- bon, ok, ok ! Aller, debout !

_Comme ma mère. Cette peste est comme ma mère ! Elles ont toutes les deux le même caractère !_ La jeune fille se lève paresseusement. Elle se dirige dans la pièce d'à cotée, la salle de bain. Elle ferme la porte à clef et se place devant le miroir. Elle détache ses cheveux gris argents qui lui descendent au bat du dos… dans le miroir où apparais son double (quel grande logique j'ai fais !) nous informe plus sur elle. Les yeux noirs ébènes, les sourcils gris foncés et le visage blanc…elle retire sa robe de nuit et ferme les yeux. Sa peau est pâle… d'une pâleur effrayante…pâle comme…la mort. Soudain, l'image sur la vitre se déforme…et devient un écran noir. Des vêtements apparaissent. Elle pose son doigt sur la vitre pour faire agrandir une tenue choisit. C'est un pantacour noir avec un haut chinois argent…pailletant. Elle appui un second fois pour accepter. Elle se baisse et ouvre le placard et retire les vêtements qui se sont inscrits sur l'écran. Elle les posent sur un buffet et va au fond de la pièce, près de la baignoire…et fronça les sourcils pour que soudain, la baignoire se remplisse d'une eau bleue azure. Elle y entra et s'allongea calmement dans l'eau. Pris la poire de douche et ouvrit l'eau. Elle pris le shampoing. Elle huma et sourit. _La fleur de cerisier…_ elle se lava les cheveux et les rinça soigneusement. Elle se lava le corps et sortit. Elle enleva le bouchon d'évacuation de l'eau et la baignoire se vida, tout doucement… et pris une serviette argentée (on se demande vraiment pourquoi elle prend celle là !) et s'essuya. Elle pris les vêtements sur le buffet, les enfila, se maquilla et sortit de la pièce. Elle chaussa des chaussures noires et descendit les escaliers puis pris son manteau en bas des marches._ Ça, c'est encore ma sœur qui me la mit là !elle est vraiment maline pour une peste._ Elle entra dans la cuisine et pris une tranche de brioche pour ensuite partit de hors en prenant bien le soin de la fermer à clef. Elle regarda les alentours… et trouva enfin sa sœur. Devant le portail de voiture.

« Kawori ! Viens, on y va ! Hurla la jeune fille.

- j'arrive !

- bien, aller vien ! »

Kawori arriva au niveau de sa sœur et elles partirent toutes les deux.

Plus tard dans le centre ville….

« KAWORI ! KAWORI ! KAWORI ! KAWORI ! Hurlèrent des enfants comme encouragements.

- ça fait 6 fois que tu te bats ! 6 fois que tu gagnes contre des beybladeurs de rues ! Bravo. La félicita sa sœur.

- tu vois quand je te dis que je suis assez forte pour jouer contre eux ! se vanta Kawori

- 6 fois, vraiment…. »

Tous se retournèrent vers celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. _Encore se fouteur de merde !_

« C'est…

- un fils…

- de riche…

- qui ne…

- fais que…

- détruire…

- les toupies ! Prononça un garçon, mi terrorisé, mi sur de lui.

- bien, Taruso, bien… tu me connais… fit le fils de riche

- comment connais tu mon nom ?

- j'le connais c'est tout. Bon, aller, céder moi vos toupies !

- pas question ! Cria Taruso

- on me résiste ? demanda le fils de riche d'une voix sensuelle mais dangereuse. »

Le jeune garçon s'avança et souleva Taruso par la gorge et le colla au mur. Taruso commencer à avoir peur et une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme de peur. Mais il étouffé, étranglé. Tout le monde le regardé, tristement, ne sachant pas quoi faire contre le jeune garçon. Taruso cru alors qu'il allait mourir quand…

LACHE LE !

Le jeune garçon tourna sa tête vers celle qui avait osé lui crié dessus.

« Je ne le répèterais pas !

- et oh ! La gamine, on se calme ! Riposta le jeune garçon

- moi me calmer ! Tu rêves ! Lâche le ! »

Il laissa tomber a terre Taruso qui, a moitié asphyxié, ne bougea pas. Trop impuissant.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers la gamine.

« Voilà, t'es contente !

- il….il est a moitié mort d'asphyxie !

- et alors ?

- et alors ? Tuer quelqu'un n'as pas l'air de t'inquiéter !

- hum…. Tu dois être Kawori. Et elle, plus grande que toi mais à qui tu ressemble tellement, doit être ta sœur. Ta grande sœur.

- oui, c'est moi. Répondit Kawori.

- aller, ne joue pas avec moi et donne moi ta toupie !

- hors de question !

- bon, alors va falloir utiliser la manière forte ! dit il de nouveau d'une voix sensuelle »

Il se rapprocha de la gamine qui lui lancée un regard déterminé.

« Si tu veux ma toupie, il faudra que tu la gagnes ! Affirma Kawori

- comme tu veux gamine !

- m'appelle pas gamine ! J'ai 12 ans aujourd'hui !

- alors pour ton anniversaire, je vais t'offrir une jolie raclée et te prendre ta toupie. »

Ils se mirent en place, face à face. Le plus inquiétant, c'est que la grande sœur de Kawori n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pas d'un millimètre. Elle ne clignée même pas des yeux… elle restée là, debout, bouche bée, les yeux dans le brouillard.

« 3…2…1, hyper vitesse !

- NON ! Hurla soudain la grande sœur de Kawori. »

Trop tard, les toupies étaient déjà dans l'arène.

Fin du premier chapitre !

Voilà, bouclé !

Kai : j'le sens mal, le chapitre prochain…

Moi : pourquoi ?

Kai : j'ai l'impression…. que le jeune garçon… j'le connais…bizarre….

Moi : t'inquiète ! Aller ! **Reviews **!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Voilà ! Après les vacances je le poste, comme promis !

Sophie : t'as rien promis du tout oui !

Moi : a bon ?

Sophie : hum… !

Moi : bon, au boulot !

**_Kalas1209 _**: bah, t'as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre… merci pour tes encouragements, c'est super sympa !. !

Moi : bon, ok ! Aller ! Chapitre 2

Lettres de mon cœur

Chapitre 2

« 3…2…1, hyper vitesse !

- NON ! Hurla soudain la sœur de Kawori. »

Trop tard. Les toupies étaient déjà dans l'arène.

« ATTAQUE ! Cria Kawori.

- …… »

La toupie verte de la gamine fonça sur la toupie bleue de son adversaire. Mais celle-ci l'évita.

« Quoi !

- tu ne croyais pas que j'allais me laisser faire par une gamine de ton genre ? demanda ironiquement le jeune homme.

- grrrr…

- à toi…..DRANZER !

- hein ? pensa kawori »

Soudain, un spectre rouge vif en forme de phœnix sortit de la toupie bleue et fonça sur celle de la gamine. Surprise, Kawori cria. Sa toupie sortit de l'arène et explosa en pièces détachées. La gamine baissa son regard vers la toupie et une larme tomba par terre, juste à coter. Le jeune garçon, alors, éclata de rire. Kawori se laissa écrouler sur le sol, en pleure. Sa grande sœur courra et la pris dans les bras. Kawori pleurait et la regarda.

« C'était papa qui me l'avait offert à mon anniversaire il y a 7 ans… articula la gamine.

- kawori….je suis désolée… lui dit doucement sa sœur.

- Shikanta… va s'y ! Bat toi, et venge-moi…

- ahhh ! Ok, promit ! Lui répondit sa sœur avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se lever. Laissant sa sœur par terre à ses cotés. »

Le jeune garçon la regarda étrangement. A croire qu'il y avait du mépris dans ses yeux. Shikanta se mit en position alors que le jeune garçon récupérait sa toupie.

« Quel est ton prénom ? demanda t elle

- ça ne te regarde pas !

- je veux savoir le nom de ma prochaine victime…

- victime…. ? Tu ris de moi là ! Toi, me battre ? Impossible, personne ne peut me battre !

- c'est ce qu'on va voir… soupira Shikanta. »

Il se mit en position face à Shikanta. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La jeune fille rougit. La bleuté du jeune homme était vraiment incroyable. Bleuté de deux couleur, les yeux brun perçant, la peau blanche mais si belle… à croire que c'était de la soi…

« 3…2…1, hyper vitesse !

- sauvagecat, à l'attaque ! Cria la jeune fille

- dranzer ! Esquive ! Riposta le jeune homme »

Soudain, une autre toupie rejoignit les deux autres. Bleu comme celle de l'adversaire de Shikanta. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers la direction du propriétaire de la nouvelle toupie._ Mais…il ressemble à mon adversaire… la couleur des cheveux, même couleur des yeux…mêmes vêtements… même taille, je pense…mêmes marques sur la joue…bizarre…ou p't'être que je vois double !_

« Mais…mais…c'est qui ça ! demanda t elle à son adversaire

-ça ? C'est Kai.

- Kai ?

- oui. Mon abruti de frère jumeau…

- frère jumeau ? S'inquiéta soudain Shikanta.

-hum… »

L'inconnu s'appelant soit disant Kai s'avança vers les deux combattants. Il se positionna à coter de la jeune fille.

« Draguila, je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire contre cette jeune fille ?

- je me bats, ça ne se voit pas imbécile ? Lui répondit méchamment son frère

- ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Riposta calmement Kai

- je fais ce que je veux ! Cria Draguila

- tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux. En parlant de « faire ce qu'on veut », tu m'as pris dranzer, pourquoi ?

- pour finir le travaille que tu avais commencé il y a 4 ans ! répondit il fièrement à son frère.

- quel travaille ? Celui de voltaire ? S'inquiéta Kai.

- bien vu !

- je te l'interdis.

- rêve, et comme tu le vois, j'ai déjà commencé.

- hum ?»

Shikanta s'accrocha au bras de Kai et posa sa main libre sur sa joue pour faire tourner sa tête vers sa sœur, encore à terre, toujours en pleure. Il fut choqué.

« COMMENT AS-TU OSAIS ? Hurla t il.

- j'ai osais !

- réponse bête pour un garçon bête ! Soupira Shikanta.

- eh, oh, toi, la vieille, on ne t'a rien demandé. Alors ferme là !

- c'est plutôt toi qui devrais la fermer, Draguila ! Riposta Kai.

-….. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'te connais, tu ne te déplaces pas pour rien.

- je veux que tu me redents dranzer.

- et pourquoi je devais te le rendre ?

- parce que, 1. Il m'appartient donc 2. Tu me l'as voler.

- pas question, dranzer, attaque ! Cria trompeusement Draguila

- QU'EST CE QUE J'AI DIT ? Cria son jumeau. »

La toupie du nom de dranzer fonça sur celle de Shikanta. La toupie noire fut éjectée à 2 mètre plus loin de l'arène. Elle explosa en millier de petits fragments. La jeune fille parut choquée…

« Sauvagecat…. Articula difficilement Shikanta.

- tu l'as bien mérité ! Ricana Draguila.

- tu me dégoute au plus haut point ! Cria la jeune fille »

Se fut au tour des deux autres et des joueurs de rues d'être surpris. Mais pas kawori. Sa sœur avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une voix masculine, bizarrement masculine…

« Mais…. C'est quoi cette voix ? demanda Kai »

Shikanta ne répondit pas et se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Draguila. Celui ci recula de deux pas, étonné.

« Tu vas me le payer, et très cher.

- Shikanta, arrête ! Essaya Kai

- **tu vas crever, et je vais venger par la même occasion kawori**. Hurla la jeune fille

- Co…comment ?

- trop tard Draguila !

- Shikanta ! Hurla le jumeau de Draguila. »

La jeune fille sortit une arme blanche, une dague, et fonça sur le frère de Kai.

Fin chapitre 2

Moi : voilà ! Ça vous a plus ? Dites le moi en laissant des reviews ! Please !

Sophie : bon, bah moi je sais ce que je vais mettre !

Moi : a bon …. ? (Inquiète !)

Sophie : « slt ! Ta fic est super nul et ne continu pas ! A! »

Moi : c'est bien ce que je pensé….TT.TT !

Sophie : je sais je sais, j'ai encore raison !

Moi : au secours… **REVIEWS !**


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !

Shika : s'lut !

Moi : bon, je fais pas perdre mon temps a tout le monde !

Reviews :

**_Lira.Hiwatari _**: Shikanta, un peu timbré sur les bords ? Bah oui ! J'le fais exprès en plus !t'aime bien Kawori ? Bah, c'est super, et tu verras, elle va vite devenir un sujet important !et en ce qui concerne ce cher Draguila… bah…ils vont avoir des problèmes à cause de lui…j'te dit tout, il faut que je me calme ! Sinon, merci pour ta reviews ! A la prochaine !

**_Kalas1209 _**: merci la puce ! Tes encouragements sont pour moi une force d'écrire ! Lol ! Je suis un peu folle ! Et oui, c'est pas ce cher bébébichounet Kai !mais te laisse pas avoir…

Lettres de mon coeur

Chapitre 3

La jeune fille sortit une arme blanche, une dague, et fonça sur le Draguila.

Alors qu'elle arriva à l'hauteur de Draguila, un garçon se mit devant lui, un sabre au bras, et le défendit. Ce gars a les cheveux bleu nuit et les yeux marron foncé et porte une casquette bleu et rouge. Shikanta sourit et se battu avec lui. Il lui rendit son sourire. Alors que les armes s'entrechoquées, Kai rester là, sur place avec un air ahuri, et profitant de la situation, Draguila s'enfuit. Shikanta le remarqua et arrêta donc le combat. Ils se saluèrent et rejoignirent Kai. Shikanta réanima au passage sa sœur et son ami Taruso.

Shikanta : beau combat, hein ?

Gars : ouais, moi ça m'a plus !

Kai : hum. Bon, tyson, on s'en va.

Shikanta : tyson ?

Tyson : oui, je me présente : Tyson kinomiya. Et toi ?

Shikanta : Shikanta kon. (Et oui, moi je garde mes persos jusqu'au bout !)

Kai : kon ?

Tyson : comme ray ?

Shikanta : désoler, mais je n'ai pas de frère !

Tyson : a bon ?

Kawori : on est chinois, d'accord, mais on ne connaît aucun, ray kon, désoler.

Tyson : et toi, tu dois être sa sœur ?

Kawori : en effet, je m'appelle Kawori kon.

Tyson : tyson kinomiya.

Kai : tyson ? Tu viens, on s'en va.

Tyson : tout de suite !

Mais avant que les garçons ne partent, Kai se retourna vers Taruso, et ses amies. Il leurs sourit et leurs fit signe de venir. Shikanta regarda sa sœur et lui pris la main. Elles partirent vers Kai et tyson. Malheureusement, Taruso ne pouvait pas venir. Alors, ils partirent tous les 4. Tyson et Kawori parlait, Shikanta était pensive, Kai silencieux. Ils marchèrent encore pendant 10 minutes avant d'arriver devant un dojo, où ils entrèrent en silence. Dans le salon, un garçon blond arriva tout joyeux et salua tout le monde.

Garçon joyeux : salut ! Oh ! Vous avez ramenés des amies ? Elles sont ravissantes

Shikanta et Kawori : merci !

Kai : n'y faites pas attention, max complimente toujours une fille même si elle est horrible.

Tyson : max est mon meilleur ami ! Il est super sympas, vous verrez !

Shikanta : oh, je vois. Vous vivez donc chez ce blond.

Tyson : pas du tout, il habite dans le centre ville. Ici, c'est chez moi.

Kawori : oh…et tu pratiques ?

Tyson : hum ?

Shikanta : tu pratiques les arts martiaux, puisque tu vis dans une maison avec un dojo.

Tyson : bah, moi, je ne pratique pas beaucoup mais c'est…

- : justement en parlant de pratique, tu devrais aller bosser ton kendo !

Tyson : oh, non, au secours !

Kai : (soupire) : M. Kinomiya…

Shikanta : (à terre, qui avait sursauter comme une sauterelle) : Monsieur ?

Kawori : (idem que sa soeur) : hein ?

M.K : bonjours, pardon pour l'accueil mes demoiselles. Puis je ?

Shikanta accepta la main tendue vers elle. Celle-ci l'aida à se lever. Puis elle vien vers Kawori qui accepta aussi avec le sourire. Elle se leva à son tour.

Shikanta et Kawori : merci bien.

M.K : de rien, je vous en pris.

Tyson : je vous présente mon grand père. Vous pouvez l'appelez papy.

M.K : si cela vous convient.

Shikanta : Shikanta kon, et voici ma petite sœur Kawori.

Kawori : enchanter.

M.K : vous êtes très bien élevées. Vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi.

Shikanta et Kawori : merci monsieur Kinomiya.

M.K : appeler moi papy.

Kawori : (amuser) bien, papy.

Shikanta : Kawori !

Kawori : bah, quoi ?

Le regard de sa sœur fit comprendre à Kawori qu'elle devait respecter ses personnes.

Kawori : excuser moi, monsieur.

Shikanta : bien.

M.K : ce n'est rien, justement, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Kawori, tu peux toi aussi.

Kawori : merci !

Shikanta : bien, alors, nous n'allons pas vous déranger encore longtemps.

M.K : vous pouvez rester.

Kai : et puis, vos toupies ne sont pas encore entièrement réparées. Kenny s'en occupe !

Shikanta : kenny, Kai, tyson… êtes vous des beybladeurs de rues ?

Tyson : non, nous sommes les champions du monde. Enfin, moi, 4 fois de suite !

Shikanta ouvrit grand la bouche, ébahit. Elle ne savait pas… champions du monde…elle a devant elle des champions de beyblade. Kawori fit la même tête que sa sœur. M.Kinomiya éclata de rire ce qui ramena les deux jeunes filles à la réalité.

Shikanta : alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes les fameux bladebreakeurs ?

Tyson : et oui, c'est nous !

Shikanta : alors là, j'en reviens pas !

Kawori : moi non plus.

Garçon joyeux : c'est pas grave. Vous êtes des joueuses de rues, presque personnes nous connaît dans les jeux de rues.

Kawori : dit, toi, on ne connaît pas ton prénom !

Garçon joyeux : moi, je m'appelle max Mizuhara.

Kawori : Kawori kon et Shikanta, ma sœur !

Max : oui, le nombre de fois que vous l'avez dit.

Tyson : max !

Max : quoi ?

Tyson : t'es pas sympas !

Kai : arrêter de vous chamailler comme des gamins !

Soudain, une voix s'éleva de l'étage. Tous montèrent pour voir. Ce fut un petit garçon qui avait hurlé ! Il est brun, mais on ne vois pas ses yeux tellement il a de cheveux. Habiller d'une chemise, short et cravate, il donner une impression de directeur en vacance. Sur ses cuisses, un ordinateur portable est posé.

Le brun : MAIS A QUI APPARTIENT T- ELLES ?

Kai : a elles. (Désigne Shikanta et sa soeur)

Le brun : mais, le spectre, c'est pas possible !

Shikanta : quoi mon spectre ?

Le brun : il a une sous puissance incroyable. Il est vraiment faible !

Shikanta : merci ! Dit elle en colère

Tyson : kenny ne sais pas tenir sa langue !

Shikanta : je m'en était aperçu !

Kenny : je peux l'étudier ? Et t'étudier ?

Shikanta : pas question !

Kawori : et si pour vérifier ce que…kenny ?

Kenny : oui, mais tu peux m'appeler chef !

Kawori : et si vous faisiez un combat contre ma sœur pour vérifier ce que chef prêtant ?

Kai : pas bête gamine !

Kawori : pas gamine, j'ai 12 ans aujourd'hui !

Tyson, max, Kai et kenny se regardèrent. Shikanta, se sentant exclus, regarda Kai qui lui sourit.

Max, tyson : j'en reviens pas, il sourit !

Kai : vos gueules les gamins !

Max : tyson : on est pas des gamins ! T.T

Kai : non, juste à peine !

Shikanta : bon, on le fait ce match ?

Kenny : quel est ton style ?

Shikanta : endurance.

Kenny : très bien, il nous suffit d'attendre que ray arrive et on commencera le match.

Tyson : en attendant, descendons dans le salon pour parler autour d'une table remplis de crêpes ?

Tous : pourquoi pas !

Et ils descendirent tous dans le salon. Shikanta et Kawori restèrent debout, par politesse, avant que tyson ne les invitent à s'asseoir sur le canapé, à coté de Kai. Elle acceptèrent et prirent place. Tyson s'affala dans un fauteuil à coter. Max se jeta sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. Et kenny s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil, de l'autre coter du canapé, en face de celui de tyson et max. devant tous, une table où était posé des bonbons, des crêpes et autres friandises.

Fin du chapitre

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bey !

_**Shikanta et aléanors!**_


	4. Chapter 4

S'lut!

Shika : et ben dit donc, personne ne reviews à ta fic !

Moi : toi, FERME LA ! Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur !

Shika : j'avais remarqué !

Moi : à quoi ça sert d'écrire, si personne ne te lit ?

Shika : j'y suis pour rien !

Moi : et dire que ma prof de français dit que je suis douée pour écrire, tu parles ! T'as vus le nombre de reviews que j'ai ? Et puis, c'est un miracle si on me dit qu'on adore mes fics…

Alors, même si je prends de la place sur le site, et que je n'ais pas beaucoup d'amis sur le site ni une très bonne réputation et que je suis nulle, je vais la poursuivre, rien que pour me faire une petite allusion qu'on lit mes fics…dommage puisque ma fic commence à peine…

Chapitre 4 : le passage

Alors qu'ils discutaient, quelqu'un entra dans le salon. C'était un jeune garçon avec les cheveux noirs, attachés dans un bandeau blanc ; à la peau mat ; aux yeux ocre feintés comme un chat ; habillé dans des vêtements chinois. Les discutions stoppèrent nettes. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Garçon aux cheveux noirs : Salut tout le monde ? Tout va bien ?

Kenny : ray ! Tu es enfin revenu !

Ray : euh…je ne suis partit qu'une heure.

Kenny : oui, bah…pas grave. Vien, je te présente Shikanta et Kawori kon.

Ray : kon ! Vous êtes de la famille ?

Shikanta : sans vouloir te décevoir, nous ne connaissons aucun ray kon.

Ray : à bon… et puis-je savoir la raison de votre visite ?

Kawori : Kai et tyson nous ont invitées. Kenny a réparé nos toupies et il a affirmé que le spectre de ma sœur est très faible.

Ray : oui et ?

Shikanta : mon style est endurance et à ce qui parait, tu as le même style. Donc je te propose un duel.

Ray : ok, je ne refuse jamais un défi, mais avant, je vais aller faire une p'tite sieste !

Kawori :(OO) mais il n'est que…

Shikanta :(OO) 10 h 30 du mat !

Tyson : (amusé) ray est neko-jin. Il a les habitudes d'un chat…ainsi que celle de dormir toute la journée !

Kawori et Shikanta : OoO !

Kai : bon, assez plaisanté ! Ray, tu fais ce match, et tout de suite !

Ray : mais Kai…

Kai : il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Au boulot !

Shikanta : ok, moi, je suis partante !

Ray : (TT) et ma sieste ?

Shikanta : aller vien au lieu de pleure nicher.

Ray : (bouge toujours pas) TT !

Shikanta : t'as fini de pleurer !

Ray : Ksss !Meow !

Shikanta : ksss!

Kawori : OO'''' !

Tyson : elle est devenue folle ou elle est une chatte humaine aussi ?

Kai : pour répondre à ta question, elle est devenue folle !

Max : okayyyy…

Shikanta : pas du tout, je sais juste imiter les bruits de chat !

Ray : bah, tu les fais mal !

Shikanta : répète si tu l'oses !

Ray : j'ai dis que les faisaient mal !

Kai : bon, arrêter de vous disputer et au boulot, on n'a pas tout notre temps !

Kenny : allons dans le dojo ?

Tyson : pour que grand père me cri dessus, très bonne idée !

Shikanta : je lui proposerais un combat après !

Tyson : un combat de kendo ? Tu sais faire du kendo ?

Shikanta : 5 ème au championnat de kendo de chine!

Tyson : OO ! Bon ok, on va essayer…

Ils entrèrent tous dans le dojo où s'entraînait papy. Shikanta s'approcha et le salua. Il arrêta ses mouvements. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Il sourit et accepta. Alors, ray et Shikanta purent se mettre face à face pour un combat…

Ray : t'es prête ma mignonne ?

Shikanta : je ne suis pas ta mignonne !et oui, je suis prête !

Kenny : 3…

Kawori : 2…

Tyson : 1…

Max, ray et shikanta : hyper vitesse !

Les toupies se foncèrent dessus comme des bombes !

Shikanta : j'espère que tu aimes les coups de jus !

Ray : j'adore, surtout quand ce sont les jeunes filles qui les produisent !

Shikanta : tu es coureur de jupons…je pleins les pauvres filles qui ont eu affaire à toi !

Ray : grrr…DRIGER ! Attaque !

Shikanta : hein !

Ray : LES GRIFFES DE GATLING !(1)

Shikanta : sauvagecat, prépare toi.

La toupie grise de ray disparu en laissant des traces électriques dans l'air. Il martela de coup, sans même qu'on puisse le voir, la toupie de Shikanta. Celle-ci s'énerva.

Shikanta : CA SUFFIT ! Sauvagecat ! LA GRIFFE DU CHAT !(2)

Sauvagecat apparu dans toute son…horreur. Un mélange de black dranzer et de driger muni d'une fauche… pensa Kai. En effet, sauvagecat ressemble à driger mais il se tien debout. Dans sa patte avant droite, il tien une fauche et il a des ailes noires, comme black dranzer. Le spectre de Shikanta fonça droit sur la toupie de ray, qui malgré la vitesse, fut frappée de plein fouet… mais elle ne sortit pas de l'arène.

Ray : kenny avait raison sur ton spectre, Shikanta. Il est faible, mais pas au point d'en mourir. Il est temps d'en finir ! DRIGER, attaque !

Shikanta : non, sauvagecat, NUAGE ELECTRIQUE !

Sauvagecat se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, créant un nuage noir, électrisant. Driger ne pus alors voir la toupie noire, dissimulée dans ce nuage de même couleur qui prenait tout l'espace dans l'arène de jeu. Driger rata son attaque et se plaça au milieu de l'arène. Sans prévenir, sauvagecat fonça droit sur elle. Celle-ci faillit encore sortir de l'arène.

Ray : tu ne vas pas m'avoir comme cela !

Shikanta : çà, c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Shikanta ferma les yeux et fit des mouvements de ses bras et de ses mains, tapa du pied en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. La toupie noire tourna à une vitesse folle. Un rayon noir sortit de l'anneau d'attaque.

Kenny : qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Kawori : la puissance du spectre de ma sœur s'est multipliée par 2 !

Max : mais…c'est impossible !

Tyson : tu te souviens des cybers-spectres ?

Max : tu parles des Psykick ?

Tyson : oui ! La force de leurs spectres était multipliée pendant les combats !

Max : tu crois qu'elle appartient à leur équipe ?

Kawori : ce n'est pas possible…

Tyson : et pourquoi ?

Kawori : je suis sa sœur, je la connais mieux que vous ! Nous sommes des joueuses rues ! Et puis, c'est qui les Psykick ?

Max : une équipe de beybladeurs qu'on a connu il y a deux ans, nous avons étés ennemis avant d'être amis …

Tyson : mais nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelles d'eux.

Pendant la discutions, une toupie sortit de l'arène. Le brouillard noir généré de l'anneau d'attaque de la toupie de shikanta pris toute la salle. Les beybladeurs furent électrocutés par l'électricité se trouvant dans le nuage noir. Des cris se furent entendrent puis…plus rien. Silence. M.Kinomiya entra alors dans la pièce.

M.K : oh non…

Fin.

1) Je ne sais pas où ils sont aller chercher ça ! Une gatling est un canon ! Rien à voir avec des griffes !Lol

2) sachez que j'ai inventée cette attaque avant même que la saison 2 ne sorte !Donc, je n'ai pas repris l'attaque de mariah dans la saison 3 ! Elle m'a appartenu avant elle ! La véritable attaque de Shikanta dans beyblade, c'est « attaque du chat sauvage » et « attaque du chat loup à croc sellé » ou un truc du genre…lol.

Voilà !

Alors un grand merci a Lira.Hiwatari ! Merci de m'encourager ! Vraiment merci !

La suite (si vous la demandez) sera dans à peu près 3 semaines…et oui, j'ai des problèmes ces temps si…comme la mort de mon grand père…auquel j'étais très attaché…aller, a !

**REVIEWS** s'il vous plait !

Shikanta !


	5. adieu

Salut ! Bah, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…ceux qu'ils me lisent…et bien je…**_JE QUITTE LE SITE_**

Ça me fait mal au cœur mais…malheureusement…c'en est décidé… voilà…

Kai : une de moins a supporté…

Pauline : oui, a moi aussi tu vas me manqué…

Max : attend, c'est pas une blague ?

Ty : 00 ! Je n'y crois pas !

Pauline : si…

Tous : …SUPER !

Pauline : (part dans un coin) bon, j'y go moi…

Tous : on sort une bouteille de champagne ?

Shikanta : vous n'avez pas honte ! RAY ! C'est ta sœur !

Ray : et alors ?

Shikanta : tu mériterais qu'elle te tue !

Ty : eh ! Shikanta, tu vien, on va fêté son départ !

Shikanta : (colle le plus gros coup de point qu'elle a dans sa manche à ty)

Ty : X.X

Shikanta : bon, je n'ai pas le choix de vous annoncé la « démission » de pauline !

Nous, elle et moi, remercions toutes et celui qui nous on soutenu…

Kai :…Shikanta, y a une lettre…signé pauline !

Shikanta :( lis à haute voix)

_Je remercie Kalas 1209, Lira.Hiwatari, Alloni, Cat of the west et GuiDrk._

_Vous allez me manquer..._

_Peut être que plus tard, je reviendrais mais…ce sera pour lire VOS fics et vous encourager…_

_Sachez que je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer quand j'ai pris cette décision…_

_Je vous souhaite à tous du courage et sachez qu'au fond, vous avez réussi à sauver la vie de ma cousine et la mienne…_

_Comment ? Et bien, nous sommes atteintes de la maladie de lyme ou de lime…je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit ! Et grâce à vos chapitres qu'ont a lues, il c'est passé un truc on va dire…vous avez empêché à nos petits cerveaux de disparaître._

_Je vous embrasse tous…_

_Très fort…_

_Pauline, une fille qui vous encourage de tout son cœur…_

Tous :…

Shikanta : elle ne m'a pas prévenu de sa maladie…je savais seulement qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital mais…pas ça…

Et voilà…je vous laisse la ! Je vous adore tous ! A! Peut être au ciel !

(Petit message pour kalas : je vais finir avec toi papas ! je t'ai toujours adoré ! tu me manqueras beaucoup ! a+ la miss, et bonne chance pour tes examens)

Allony ! Shikanta ! Aléanors ! Pauline !


End file.
